akhir perang dan wina
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Austria; si korban perang, dan dunianya yang berubah di rapat-rapat Sekutu. {canon; post-pdii}


_(Austria; si korban perang, dan dunianya yang berubah di rapat-rapat Sekutu.)_

.

.

.

 **akhir perang dan wina**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : America, Austria. **Genre** : Drama. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon-setting, post-pdii.

* * *

Sudah seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, dirinya hanya pajangan. Russia dan America saling sindir. France dan England, tak jua berubah meski dekade bahkan abad berlalu, Austria telah hafal sedari dia masih mengenakan baju berjubah berpermata yang penuh warna dan tinggi tahta.

Dua duduk di ujung meja, berseberangan dengan America, seharusnya ia punya peran. Ini wilayahnya. Ini Vienna-nya. Seharusnya. Namun sejarah dan keputusan tentu di tangan pihak yang menang.

"Semua ini semakin menjadi omong kosong saja." England menepuk-nepuk meja. "Russia, keputusanmu? Jangan menanggapi bocah itu lagi atau rapat ini akan tambah menggelikan." Lelaki itu mengedikkan dagu pada America yang cuma membalas _heh heh heh_ saja.

Austria menarik napas tenang.

"Aku setuju."

"Ya ya ya, aku juga setuju." America mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dengan cukup keras. "Ya. Gendarmerie boleh membawa senjata laras panjang, dan polisi boleh membawa revolver."

Austria menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, dan tampaknya rhododendron di samping kantor semakin menghijau saja, dan siap berbunga. Musim semi telah menghidupkan kembali dunia yang sempat mati, dunianya yang sempat dikacaukan.

Satu tahun setelah keruntuhan kekuasaan yang dibangun oleh para politikus berambisi penuh imajinasi dan ironi, Austria masih belum tahu akan seperti apa dan harus bagaimana dirinya. Juga negara dan orang-orangnya. Mungkin ada pihak-pihak tertentu di antara orang-orangnya yang berniat mendekati Russia, tetapi dia masih memantau, dia tak mau mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat.

Austria diam saja ketika semuanya meninggalkan ruangan dengan hanya berpamitan sekilas padanya.

Sepi sekali.

* * *

Satuan Kepolisian Amerika, musim panas itu, mulai mengisi region-region di sekitar kawasan pendudukan America. Austria bahkan selalu mendapati mereka mengadakan upacara pagi di setiap kali ia berjalan-jalan mengitari komplek perkantoran atau rumah kecilnya. Kadang-kadang dia melihat America turut serta, kadang pula lelaki itu hilang berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu. Barangkali dipanggil Presiden, barangkali meminum kopi yang dingin di kantor D.C. dan tersenyum bangga atas kemenangan, atau barangkali memakai jas hitam dan kacamata gelap lalu menyelinap ke daerah Eropa Timur.

"Tiga brigade dan sepuluh resimen reguler," katanya, suatu pagi, saat secara tak sengaja mereka beradu pandangan dan America melambaikan tangan.

Austria hanya menyimak. Ia tak perlu statistik.

"Tapi aku punya sedikit masalah, Austria."

Austria mendelik waspada dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kuharap aku bisa membantumu."

Senyap. Dan Austria mulai merasa tak nyaman. Andai saja Germany atau Hungary bisa dipanggil sekarang juga.

"Banyak pemuda-pemuda yang berdinas di Eropa benar-benar ingin pulang. Ada yang merindukan istri yang baru dinikahinya sebelum perang, ada yang ingin menikahi tunangannya, ada yang merindukan ibu dan kakak-kakak juga adik-adiknya. Jadi ..." Lirikan itu membuat Austria mengerti. Mereka berjalan menempuh sekian kaki jarak dahulu sebelum akhirnya America menyimpulkan, "Aku rasa orang-orang di negerimu sudah sembuh dari luka peperangannya, dan mereka siap memperkuat dirimu lagi."

Austria menatap dua polisi Amerika yang sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol sambil mengisap rokok.

"Kuserahkan padamu."

America tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk punggung Austria seolah mereka adalah kawan lama yang tak peduli perbedaan umur. "Bagus. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, tentu saja."

"Hn."

"Yang lain juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama dan mendiskusikan hal serupa denganmu, bukankah begitu?"

Austria hanya mengiyakan di dalam hati.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Austria diundang untuk pertemuan bersama, dan ia hanya menjadi patung pajangan. Simbolisasi semata. Di satu sisi, ia mengerti, bagaimanapun juga mereka _semua_ adalah **simbolisasi**. Namun di sisi lain, sedikit banyak ia merasa tersinggung dan tak dihormati. America adalah negara muda, tetapi seolah dialah yang punya segala. Bukankah kadang-kadang terasa hasrat untuk mencolok hidung atau matanya agar dia tak mengoceh terlalu panjang dalam rapat yang seharusnya waktunya bisa dihemat?

 _Sudahlah, Roderich, seolah kau tak pernah menganggap dirimu tinggi saja_. Dia tak menyuarakan apa-apa pada akhirnya.

Masih ada perdebatan antara Russia dan America, yang seperti kutub utara dan utara—saling tolak, saling tak mengindahkan. Meski England terlalu pengomel dan France terlalu berbangga diri, Austria bersyukur mereka berdua datang, atau kepalanya lama-lama pecah jika terus-terusan mendengar aksi saling sindir halus antara America dan lawan bebuyutannya.

"Sudahlah, sudah!" England benar-benar muak dan ia menggebrak meja. "Tetap persenjatai saja mereka! Tapi hanya sebagai ancaman—jangan berikan mereka amunisi. Perkara selesai. Russia, berhentilah mendebat America dan kita tunda dulu kesepakatannya."

Austria hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Hari baru lagi dengan kesepakatan yang belum juga dicapai.

* * *

Suatu malam, pintu rumah berlantai satu milik Austria diketuk. Dia hampir saja tak membukakannya karena pertimbangan waktu—sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan memasuki waktu tidurnya!—jika saja ia tak mendengar suara panggilan yang familiar.

"Aaah, kukira kau tak akan membukakan pintu untukku!" America masuk begitu saja sambil melepaskan mantelnya. Masih ada jas yang rapi melingkupi tubuhnya di dalam, dan Austria cukup penasaran.

 _Kenapa dia datang dalam penampilan begitu resmi?_

"Aku baru tiba dari D.C., lewat London," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Austria yang tak sempat tersampaikan. "Wow, rumahmu hangat juga."

Austria tak langsung mempersilakan duduk. "Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Senyuman miring. "Tuan Truman meminta dua hal untuk disampaikan padamu."

Austria memberi isyarat untuk duduk.

"Ini sesuatu yang cukup rahasia."

Mata Austria menajam. "Katakanlah."

"Aku akan melatih Gendarmerie-mu dengan cara militer. Dan aku juga diminta untuk menyimpan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga."

Austria mendengus pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Berjaga-jaga dari apa?"

America tertawa kecil. Austria memperhatikan penampilan anak muda itu, dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sarung senjata dari kulit nyata-nyata dipajang di ikat pinggangnya, seolah dia juga sedang menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu.

"Apa kita akan memulai perang lagi?" Austria benar-benar mengerutkan keningnya. "Semua orang sudah muak."

Lelaki di seberang Austria akhirnya menjawab. "Yaaah, hanya berjaga-jaga. Kautahu situasi di meja rapat, 'kan? Kami hanya berharap seseorang di antara kami tidak memulai langkah duluan."

Austria memejamkan mata dan berharap dia bisa menebak apa isi kepala America.

"Ada yang _Merah_ di dalam pemerintahanmu, Tuan Edelstein," America menambahkan dengan ringan, tak begitu menekankan, padahal semua orang tahu apa yang membebani pundaknya.

Tebakan Austria tepat.

* * *

Austria sedikit kaget England dipanggil oleh America ketika mereka berbicara dengan hati-hati di sudut ruangan pribadinya di kantor kecil di pinggiran Wina.

Sesaat kemudian, Austria sadar. Bagaimanapun, mereka seolah bapak-anak yang sama-sama tahu gerak-gerik masing-masing, saling mengawasi dan saling bekerja sama untuk hal-hal yang penting untuk tujuan bersama. England mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, barang yang akan disimpan telah didatangkan dari Italia," America memulai, setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengawasi baik dari halaman maupun selasar yang terlihat lewat jendela kecil. "Dimasukkan ke sini lewat Carinthia, zona pendudukan Arthie, lalu ke zonaku di Salzburg dan Austria Atas."

"Apa saja yang kaubawa?"

"Banyak. Karabiner M1, M1 _Garands_ , pistol semi otomatis . 45, senjata mesin Browning berkaliber . 30, mortar, dan lain-lain. Juga ada meriam kaliber 37mm."

Austria yakin America takkan berhenti sampai di situ.

* * *

Austria diundang saat 'divisi' baru Gendarmerie itu diresmikan. Dia tak mengetahui siapa yang menginisiasi pembentukannya, tetapi dia yakin sekali akan ada hal yang lebih panjang dari sekadar rencana pengamanan belaka.

"B-Gendarmerie," ucap America, yang tak terduga berada di sampingnya ketika langit mendung itu mengiringi bubarnya pasukan yang baru dibentuk. "Aku suka namanya."

* * *

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja," America menenangkan Austria dengan suaranya yang lebih mirip nyanyian ringan. "Aku tidak akan menculikmu lalu mengadakan percobaan atom di kotamu—atau mungkin menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan laboratorium," dia nyaris tertawa tapi tertahan.

Bagaimanapun bujukan itu, Austria tetap menaruh curiga. Ia merapatkan jasnya dan mengancingkannya, menyelipkan dasinya rapi-rapi di dalam. Penculikan paksa usai rapat ini memang tak diketahui yang lain kecuali England, dan ia merasa tak aman. Benar-benar tak nyaman. Langkah-langkah yang ditempuh America dari hari ke hari memang penuh perhitungan, tetapi semakin penuh perhitungan, semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Semua orang tahu ke mana dia akan melangkah, tak terkecuali Austria.

"Tahun ini, 1952, barangkali harus dicatat di suatu tempat sebagai sejarah negaramu."

"Kau akan melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan negaramu—ah, maksudku pasukan polisiku, bukankah begitu?"

"Itu pun aku tahu." Austria menatap senja yang semakin menyala di sela-sela bagian Alpen yang mereka tuju. Alam tak berubah dengan cepat, tetapi manusia tidak begitu. Bahkan juga rupa-rupa negara yang mirip dengan manusia. Ia menghela napas.

"Setelah ini akan kuberikan sesuatu."

Mobil melaju lebih kencang. Kelihatan siapa yang tidak sabar, yang punya tujuan, dan yang memiliki maksud tertentu. Semuanya, tentu saja, mengarah jelas pada satu nama saja.

* * *

Austria dibiarkan berdiri di atas padang lapang berwarna hijau, dengan rumput-rumput rendah yang membawa cukup banyak kenangan yang samar. Ia teringat Hungary dan pondok di ujung sana, telur dadar di dapur yang hangat, juga pakaian lusuh yang menggantikan pakaian kerajaan. _Sudah sangat lama_ , pikirnya, dan ia jadi terpikir—apa yang sedang Hungary dan Prussia lakukan di seberang sana? Nyaris saja ia bergabung dengan ideologi mereka berdua, jika saja kekacauan oleh pasukan Merah tahun 1950 kemarin berujung sukses merebut kuasa pemerintahan.

Ia rindu masa lalu. Entah Hungary.

Tapi, _pasti_.

Bahkan ia bertaruh Prussia—East Germany, juga.

"Maaf menunggu lama." America datang dari arah belakang, dan langsung menarik tangan Austria. Meletakkan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis di atas telapak tangannya.

Mata Austria membelalak.

"Cobalah. Tembak ke sana. Aku ingin melihatmu menembak."

"Tapi—"

"Coba," America terdengar sangat memerintah. Tidak ada rasa hormat-menghormat di sini.

Austria merasakan salah satu tangannya gemetar. Sedikit trauma masa lalu, entahlah, tetapi dia baru bisa fokus ke depan sana—yang baru disadarinya ada sebuah papan bundar—setelah beberapa saat.

Senjata api adalah hal yang memicu Perang Dunia Pertama, yang melibatkan negaranya, dan ia tidak ingin mengingat hal tersebut. Salah satu faktor mengapa setelah _Anchluss_ dia hanya duduk diam di balik meja meski dia juga mengenakan seragam hitam berpin tengkorak.

Ia menutup mata dan mencoba menurut, tak ingin berdebat lebih banyak. Tangannya terentang lurus ke depan dan keduanya memegang bagian magasin dengan erat-erat. Keningnya berkedut dalam saat menarik pelatuk dengan begitu pelan dan ragu.

Letusan terdengar.

America memicingkan mata. "Tidak buruk." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sasaran. "Kena lingkaran keempat. Tidak buruk. Berarti orang-orangmu memang cukup baik untuk diandalkan."

Austria menurunkan tangannya. Buku-buku jarinya masih menegang menggenggam dasar pistol.

"Ditambah dengan Karabiner M1, benda itu akan jadi milikmu dan orang-orangmu nanti. Tetapi, simpanlah mereka, simpan saja. Jangan dibuka pada publik. Namun penyimpanannya ... adalah rumahmu sendiri." America berjalan ke arahnya. "Dengan begitu, aku bisa meninggalkan negaramu dengan tenang dan perasaan aman."

"Aman dari apa?" Austria tahu ini retoris, tetapi ia tak tahan lagi untuk tak menyerang. "Aman dari Russia. Aku tahu."

Seringai yang diikuti tawa kecil, "Semua orang tahu, Austria."

* * *

Austria mendengar desas-desus bahwa Russia tak setuju dan protes terhadap Sekutu yang lain, tentang batalion yang mengelilingi area penguasaan tentara Rusia. Seolah dia merasa terkepung, dipecundangi juga, barangkali?

"Batalion itu bagian dari Gendarmerie," sanggah America, melalui telepon, saat Austria mencoba mengonfirmasinya. "Russia juga telah setuju bahwa Gendarmerie boleh dilatih dan dipersenjatai, 'kan?"

Austria diam saja. Tebakannya tak salah.

Asalkan tempatnya tak menjadi medan perang, sudahlah, biarkan saja perdebatan America-Russia terus terjadi hingga sekian dekade. Dia tak mau peduli. Ia semakin sadar bahwa netralitas memang jauh lebih baik, dan ia harus tekankan ini pada orang-orangnya.

 _Switzerland benar._

Kadang-kadang Austria ingin berdiskusi dengannya, tetapi ... ah, barangkali lain kali saja. Memangnya Switzerland bersedia?

Dia tak mau memikirkannya.

* * *

Lima belas Mei 1955, Austria menerima kertas penandatanganan itu.

Austria merdeka. Dan netral.

Austria ingat suatu malam berbulan-bulan yang telah lewat, saat Russia menawarkan kemerdekaan dengan tiga syarat 'mudah'. Jangan ada basis militer luar negeri, harus netral, dan takkan ada kemungkinan bahwa Austria akan bergabung dengan Germany. Bahkan Maret lalu, Austria juga ikut ke Moskow untuk berbicara banyak soal ini. Anggukan kepala Russia dan pemimpinnya waktu itu benar-benar diingatnya persis.

Dia menutup mata sebentar di dua puluh Juli 1955, saat keempat penguasa itu pergi meninggalkan tanahnya secara simbolis. England dan France melambaikan tangannya saat akan menaiki mobil terakhir Sekutu yang meninggalkan Austria. America berteriak bahwa dia akan merindukan Austria saat ia menaiki tangga pesawat, tiga jam setelahnya. Russia bahkan memeluknya sebelum menaiki mobil militer ke arah timur.

Dia meraba saku jasnya.

Pistol semi-otomatis itu masih ada di sana. Ia masih ingat sensasi saat menembakkannya.

 **end.**

* * *

* America melatih polisi Austria dan Gendarmerie-nya di era pendudukan paska-PDII. Secara rahasia, Truman juga memerintahkan pelatihan militer dan 'menumpuk' senjata di Eropa. yes, a kind of communist-allergy.

* Menurut riset Hufnagl, saat Amerika meninggalkan Austria, ada banyak material militer yang ditinggalkan, tapi banyak hal tentang ini semua bersifat rahasia.

source: bavarianm1carbines dot com /austria dot html  
dan: quora dot com / why-was-austria-not-politically-divided-like-germany-after-wwii

* * *

a/n: one reason i write this: pengen liat austria pake jas dan menembak ;A; (ok jangan tiru ini di rumah ya HAHA


End file.
